


He always comes first

by Dissent



Series: The remix of you + me (and him) [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Idiots in Love, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Self-Lubrication, Yuri just wants the upper hand for once okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissent/pseuds/Dissent
Summary: Jean's policy is "Ladies first", even in the bedroom (or any other suitable place for their sexscapades).If Yuri would've known what breaking said policy  provokes, he would've just swallowed his pride.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: The remix of you + me (and him) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610656
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	He always comes first

Blond hair was splayed out in Jean's lap like the waves of an ocean in the light of a golden summer sunset as Yuri mouthed at the juncture of his hips and thigh. His eyes had an almost predatory glint to them.

The Alpha was draped all across the couch in front of him, arms thrown over the back to claw the cushioning so he wouldn't accidentally lose control over his hands while he gazed down at Yuri with a lopsided smirk. It was rare to see the Omega inside his mate shine through so obviously and oh boy, Jean was going to relish every second of it.

"That's it, love. Nice and slow, alright? We're in no rush at all", he hummed and shifted his weight slightly, trying to ease the growing excitement coiling in his lower body.

Damn it. Yuri was pretty close to where he wanted him right now and Jean knew that he could just reach down, fist those beautiful golden tresses and shove his entire cock down Yuri's throat, but then again, he was intrigued. It didn't happen often that his mate initiated anything and now he'd even gotten to his knees like a pliant little Omega without hormones or heat to excuse his actions.

Very atypical for Yuri.

He usually wasn't very obedient and even during their mating cycles, it took Jean a good amount of work to keep him in the nest, more often than not supported by a set of sharp teeth in the Omega's neck, right where he'd marked him the first time. Yuri was like a wild animal when it came to his heat and he would do _anything_ to get away from his Alpha at first. Only when the urge to mate got overwhelming, he usually caved in - and then only for as long as it took Jean to knot him.

Now though, Yuri was kneeling between his spread legs, hands on either of the Alpha's strong thighs. He still adamantly refused to meet the silvery eyes lying upon him, instead just kept his focus on the bulge that was growing steadily under his relentless teasing. Warm puffs of his breath, smelling of peppermint toothpaste, soaked through the fabric and Jean arched his back away from the couch with a suppressed grunt.

"Fuck, you're driving me crazy, kitty cat."

Oh, he didn't fail to catch the short flicker of those beautiful lashes, as if Yuri had to resist the temptation to look up at him. Deny it as he might, his Omega loved the pet name as much as he loved Jean's cock. The thought coaxed a snide grin onto the Alpha's features.

"Kitty cat", he repeated in a breathy voice, just enough to watch Yuri shudder and inhale sharply. "Pretty little kitty cat. Purr for me, won't you?"

Clinging to his waist, the Omega writhed and Jean felt his own hand twitch restlessly when he felt the hardness between Yuri's legs pressing against his shin. So he wasn't the only one who started to get a little impatient, huh? But once again, Yuri proved to have much more self-control than he had. He took a deep breath before leaning up and giving Jean the best bedroom eyes on this side of the Mississippi. It should be illegal to be that hot. Sooner or later, the house would burn down from just a single glance out of those beautiful eyes.

"You're getting what you're getting. No more demands or you can shake hands with the milkman tonight", Yuri said dryly before he teased one hand up Jean's leg and hooked one thumb into the waistband of his boxers, effectively silencing the Alpha.

And while a disappointed whine echoed from above his head, he brought his lips down to the sensitive, tanned flesh of his boyfriend's inner thigh. Good thing he tended to take his sunbaths naked in the garden behind their house, Yuri mused to himself. He hated the contrast of pale bathing suit shadows against this delectably smooth and sun-kissed skin. In return, Jean didn't mind his milky complexion. Better to leave marks on, he always insisted when Yuri complained about never being able to get a real tan, even here in Canada. Russian genes sure sucked in a country like this.

They all stared at him like he was some foreign prince from a faraway kingdom or something when he walked the streets of their small home village with Jean.

Kiss after kiss trailed up the Alpha's thigh and back to the sharp V-line, the trimmed streak of dark hair that dipped low into the red boxers. Still, Yuri purposefully avoided touching Jean for real, just very lightly traced the outlines of his clothed dick with parted lips. To up the game even more, he breathed hot and heavy across the now dampening fabric, until he got what he wanted - a sharp hiss, a dark voice cursing in French and English and something inbetween.

 _"Oh putain de merde,_ Yuri!"

That was what he had been waiting for. Yuri's mouth ran dry when he finally brought one hand up to where Jean obviously wanted it: gripping his dick and giving it a few languid strokes through the barrier of his boxers. Shit, it never ceased to amaze him how damn well hung his Alpha was. How he managed to take all of that plus the knot during heat was incomprehensible to him.

Well, blame good old Mother Nature for the slow trickle of slick he suddenly sensed soaking into his shorts as he continued to palm Jean's cock in awe. The sharp intake of air gave away that he wasn't the only one who'd noticed his arousal and before the blush could even travel up all the way to his cheeks, Jean had already cupped his chin and was forcing him to lift his head and gaze alike.

"Oh? Getting horny from just looking at it? Now that's what I call a good little Omega. What do you say I give you a reward?", he crooned, his gaze boring intently into Yuri's averted eyes. 

He couldn't help it, goddamnit! Jean always did this to him - his scent, his body, his voice, all of it seemed to be designed for the sole purpose of making Yuri's knees weak and messing with his brain until all he could do was try to not sound like a maniac while begging Jean to breed him. It wasn't like he disapproved of being an Omega, oh no. Yuri took pride in his status and he couldn't imagine his life any different, but it was so frustrating how his basic instincts - the need for a nest, a strong Alpha and a good home for their children - clashed with his desire to be more independent.

The only thing he really hated about being an Omega were his heats. Well, he didn't hate them entirely, they always meant three days of the most exquisite nonstop shagging, but they were unbearable when Jean wasn't around and Yuri Plisetsky didn't want to need anyone.

He wanted to be able to manage his life alone. Which was entirely impossible when three times a year his body screamed for his mate, his Alpha, to hold him and breed him good and stay with him forever and the time after that, until the sky collapsed and buried them in a mess of mingled scents and sweat-slicked skin and mindless kisses that were mostly just shared breath and teeth and tongue.

It wasn't like he wanted to reject Jean, but he didn't want to look so damn weak that he couldn't hold out two days or three without them fucking either.

Which reminded him of how delicious his Alpha's lips were against his own right now. Jean had leaned down to kiss him, almost sliding to the floor in between Yuri and the couch, but the Omega had enough sense left in him to press one hand against Jean's firm chest and keep him in place.

"No. Stay up there", he gasped while jerking his head back and his grip on the Alpha's cock tightened slightly to underline his demand. "Don't you dare do anything else but stay where you are."

He was being a fucking tease and he knew it, but there was no helping it. Yuri was on a mission tonight, and the frustration inside him grew even more when Jean frowned slightly.

"Why? I want to touch you too, and from the looks of it", his gaze dropped down low to the wet patch of fabric between Yuri's legs with an amused huff, "you wouldn't mind that either. Care to explain what's up with you tonight, kitty cat?"

The Omega hissed, just loud enough to be audible, then he bent his head and tugged at the waistband of Jean's boxer briefs once more, this time to pull them out of the way for good though. In the split second it took him to complete his task, every muscle, every sinew inside Jean had turned rigid with anticipation and his body quivered like he was forcefully keeping himself from breathing.

Yuri was so close, so damn close to where he wanted that delicious mouth that an almost desperate moan bubbled from his throat, but then the tension eased with a sharp jolt of pleasure and the wet, hot sensation of a tongue flicking across his cock. Jean's neck strained when he threw his head back and closed his eyes with a breathless, husky laugh.

"Oh fuck, Yuri... oh fuck, shit, oh _holy fuck..."_

Without having any control over it anymore, his hands shot down to bury themselves in the messy strands of golden hair as he guided Yuri down further onto his throbbing cock, thrusting lightly into the slick heat that now surrounded him.

For fucks sake, Yuri was his mate and Jean was allowed to enjoy what his body could offer in front of God and the world.

His eyes dilated until they were wells of an intense blackness that seemed to swallow all light with only a narrow ring of blueish silver left to surround them.

"Relax for me, kitty cat", he panted softly, thumb rubbing circles into Yuri's temple while he threaded his fingers through golden locks. "Fuck Yuri, take it all. I know you can, pretty boy. Come on, take it."

The fierce desire simmering just beneath his skin was just about to break free while he greedily drank up the sight before him. A deep crimson blush adorned the Omega's cheek now, his own eyes dark with pleasure and need and Jean failed to miss the faint movement of Yuri's hand between his legs. Despite the raging pleasure coursing through him at the speed of light, he managed a cracked grin.

So he wasn't the only one enjoying this, after all.

"Why don't you just get up here and let me take care of that for you, though?", he asked hoarsely and patted the spot on the couch beside him.

As much as he loved having those pretty pink lips around his cock, the rich scent of Yuri's slick kept his attention and like hell was he going to just relax when his Omega was so obviously aching for relief. Jean took another deep breath, allowing the smell into his lungs from where it bled through his entire body and sent sparks of heat straight to his groin. A lazy dribble of pre-cum dripped into Yuri's mouth and the Omega purred desperately, sending pulsing vibrations across Jean's cock as he swallowed.

All the while, slender fingers kept raking across tanned skin. Jean felt his inner thighs becoming sore from Yuri's blunt nails scraping across the sensitive flesh there, but the pain was far from uncomfortable. On the contrary, it only added to the electric shocks of pleasure he already got from his Omega's ministrations.

Inch by inch, at an almost torturing pace, Yuri lowered his head down, eyes fluttering shut as Jean finally bottomed out. He granted himself a moment before dragging his tongue across the defined vein that led all the way back up to the head of the Alpha's cock. It was easy game from there. He knew exactly how to please this man, years of careful testing and experimenting leaving him with a perfect knowledge of Jean's body and sensitive spots.

One of which was eye contact.

So, even though his position only allowed him limited movement, Yuri raised his gaze towards his Alpha and made sure to capture Jean's attention. The man above him painted a really pretty picture now. Flushed face and ears, pearls of sweat glittering on his brow, jaw slack and eyes hazy with pleasure. Just how Yuri loved it.

Content with what he'd seen, he started bobbing his head, free hand tucking a few stray strands of blond hair back. Usually, Jean did it for him, but today, it really seemed like he was getting what he wanted.

And damn did he want it.

He wanted Jean to come before him just this once.

It somehow always went down like this: Jean would start approaching him - kisses, hidden touches, quietly whispered words, teasing winks and a pink tongue darting out to wet his lips - and they'd end up against some wall, on the couch, the bed, in the shower, in the bathtub or whereever was most convenient (Yuri pretended not to remember the time Jean hadn't been able to control himself during dinner with Yuuri and Victor, pretended not to remember being lifted up onto the counter in the dark kitchen with no lights on, the open door to the dining room just a few feet away from them-) and Jean would always, _always_ make him come first.

No matter whether it was tongue or fingers or toys - Jean would never really fuck him without getting him off at least once first. Before Yuri hadn't moaned his name, no matter if it was loud enough for the entire neighborhood to hear or stifled by a desperate press of lips, had clenched around whatever was currently inside him and had come across his or their chests, Jean refused to fuck him.

And when Yuri was sucking him off - like right now - then Jean would stop him at some point, pull him to his feet and drag a torturous slow orgasm out of him before he had the chance to finish.

A very determined (and, in Yuri's opinion, stupid) way of sticking to his policy "Ladies first" that apparently applied to every situation. And today, Yuri wanted to turn the fucking tables.

"Yuri, shit!", Jean grunted and his grip tightened again, painfully so. "Fuck, fuck, holy _fuck,_ Yuri!"

The sudden bucking of his hips came as a surprise and if Yuri hadn't been relaxed enough to take him in completely, he would've choked on the Alpha's cock being thrust all the way into his mouth. A content hum reverberated in his chest and his hand came up to stroke the taut skin of Jean's hips, sending waves of goosebumps over the other's arms.

This time, he wouldn't stop until he'd gotten Jean to come first.

Fierce determination was smoldering in his eyes as he relaxed his throat further and glanced up at his Alpha, wordlessly prompting him to just do it, to just stop feigning self-control. His boyfriend was trembling, obviously still attempting to keep his shit together and not let his inner Alpha grab the wheel from him, but when Yuri actually looked up at him again and swallowed around his cock, Jean lost it.

"This is all your fault!", he groaned with trembling voice and snapped his hips up again, into the awaiting wet heat of Yuri's mouth while he forcefully kept his head still.

Not that Yuri would've moved away, even if he'd had the chance to do so. Like hell he'd back down from his mission now that he'd gotten so far, and as much as he would deny it should Jean ask, he loved to please his Alpha. There was always this tiny part of him that felt so _satisfied_ whenever Jean was moaning his name like he did right now, reminding him so deliciously that this gorgeous, strong Alpha belonged to him, that he was his mate, his alone, and he didn't have to share him with anyone, that he was the only one who knew how Jean loved to be kissed, to be touched, to be teased and riled up until he went all Alpha on Yuri.

_Mine._

Yuri had barely finished the thought and yet another content purr started low in his throat when Jean suddenly gripped his hair even tighter and forced him down with only a quiet hiss of his name, nothing else.

The Alpha's climax caught him by surprise, flooding his mouth with the taste of salt and a slight bitterness and it was absolutely addicting. Not able to keep his hands in check, Yuri palmed himself through the fabric of his jeans as he swallowed eagerly, desperate for any kind of pleasure while he kept on milking Jean for everything he was worth.

Slender fingers still threaded through his hair, brushing it back and out of the way until Jean's quick, raspy breaths slowly faded into soft gasps.

"Yuri."

It took the younger man a moment to return from his blissed-out state to reality, his inner Omega crooning and glowing from having been able to please the Alpha, but then he reluctantly pulled back, lips swollen and wet with saliva.

Jean was staring down at him with so much adoration in his silvery eyes that Yuri actually felt the heat creeping back into his cheeks, lighting them up from within.

"W-What?", he muttered embarrassedly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "You liked it, didn't you?"

The world spun in circles before his eyes for a moment and when he finally realized what had happened, he was already sitting in Jean's lap. One of the Alpha's hands was groping his crotch, the other had sunken deep into his pants, cupping his ass and hoisting him up onto his knees so Jean had easier access.

"I loved it, Yuri, I absolutely loved it. You're amazing. My gorgeous little kitty cat", he panted heavily, fingers running down to the source of that ungodly delicious scent of slick and the mere brush of his fingertips was sending Yuri's mind spiraling up into unknown heights of desire.

Rocking his hips back against the Alpha's hand, jaw slack and lips parted as he sucked breath after breath into his lungs, Yuri whimpered. It felt like his insides were melting, the sensation of hot slick wetting his shorts driving him mad. Jean's touch didn't help, not when he kept mocking him like this.

Yuri sobbed weakly, ground down against those damn teasing fingers that just refused to finally push into him and ease the aching emptiness, at least a tiny bit, but no matter how obvious he made his desire, Jean just grinned up at him with that damn smug expression plastered across his face, looking like the cat who'd gotten to the cream.

A frustrated cry left Yuri's lips while he threw himself forward and coiled both arms tightly around the Alpha's neck. The smell of autumn leafs and cinnamon grazed his nose as he mouthed at the scent gland there, shivering and trembling like he had been suffocating and Jean was his first breath of air.

"Just look at you", the Alpha hummed softly and the hand that was still rubbing Yuri's crotch stalled for a brief moment. "You're making quite a mess, eh? So desperate for me already?"

But not even his teasing could smother the white flames of desire that seared Yuri from the inside today. He felt drunk, high on this delicious scent that was tinged with desire still, even now. Why was his damn Alpha denying him the pleasure he was so damn capable of giving? Why the hell didn't Jean just have mercy on him and stop his damn game of trying to make Yuri beg for it?

Yuri hated games he was bad at and goddamn was he bad at this one.

This had started so damn good. For once he'd gone and broken Jean's fucked philosophy of making him come first and now he was writhing in his Alpha's lap like a damn bitch in heat, whining low in his throat but not broken enough to ask Jean to fuck him yet.

At least Yuri thought so.

"Fuck!"

He blurted it out before even his own brain could comprehend what he was about to say. Apparently, it had decided to work with a good few seconds delay and only when the desperate sob was already past his lips did he realize what he'd done.

Oh well, it didn't matter anyway now.

"Fuck me, I fucking hate you! Just fuck me already, you fucking piece of shit, just... just..."

Yuri barely got to breathe in-between his rant and his growing despair didn't exactly help him to calm down as he rolled his hips with a soft whimper. Maybe if he appealed to the Alpha's soft side instead...

"Jean, please. Please, j-just fuck me, please!", he wailed when another hot trickle of slick leaked from him. "It... it fucking hurts, it _hurts,_ Jean, please! Want you, I want you... i-inside, please, come on, come on, for fuck's sake, _come on–"_

Usually, that did the trick. Jean absolutely despised to see him in pain and he hated nothing more than making Yuri upset for real, the fucker. So much on playing tough and cheeky. But today, Jean just glanced up at him with cautious interest, like he was pondering something. And not even when Yuri's eyes started to fill with tears of frustration did he do anything but soothingly stroke his trembling thigh.

Until finally, _finally,_ something seemed to snap in his head and he buried his fingers as deep in Yuri's welcoming body as he could reach, immediately curling them back against the sweet spot he knew exactly how to find.

Neither of them cared that Yuri came at the first brush of Jean's fingertips against his prostate, neither of them cared that he was still wearing both his jeans and shorts, neither of them cared that the kiss they shared was messy and too rough and that there was a line of crimson slowly making its way down Yuri's chin when they parted for a mere second.

Still whimpering needily, the Omega rutted up against Jean, lashes fluttering. His eyes threatened to slip shut any second.

"Touch me", he moaned, out of breath and hoarse from the exertion of supporting his own weight. "Touch me, Jean."

If today were like any other day, his Alpha would tease him, would tell him _"I am touching you, kitty cat",_ would grin up at him and emphasize his statement by thrusting his fingers in deeper, but today wasn't like any other day.

Today, Jean wordlessly obeyed, shoved the hem of Yuri's shirt up with his free hand and leaned forward. His tongue painted lines of fire across the pale skin of the Omega's chest, lines that ached and pulsed to the rhythm of their heartbeats. Fingers curled themselves tightly into the longer locks of Jean's dark hair before they slid down slightly and brushed across the shaven sides of his head, guiding him right to where his mate wanted him most right now.

"Suck", Yuri demanded breathlessly. "Jean, please. It... it hurts so fucking much, I can't... I can't..."

Interrupted by a long, drawn-out moan, Yuri threw his head back and basked in the relieving sensation of his Alpha completely ravishing his chest, sucking and licking his nipples, covering him in purple bruises and love bites. Yuri never wanted them to fade. He wanted to keep all of those marks, all the evidence that Jean loved him, really and truly loved him.

"Yuri, kitten. Lift your hips", a dark voice suddenly whispered into his ear before a hot tongue traced the shell and sharp fangs nipped at the edge. "Yeah, just like this. Hold on, pretty boy."

Hands made quick work of the soiled fabric of his shorts and jeans, carelessly threw them across the back of the couch for the time being. Yuri could've cried in relief when he felt strong arms alleviating some of his weight and the blunt head of Jean's cock pressing against his hole.

But through all the haze of desire and lust, he realized what was off today.

"No!", he gasped, trashing against the warm body of his Alpha in sheer panic. "Jean, no! Condom, Jean, get... get a condom! We can't... we can't do it like this!"

Even as he said that, Jean slowly started to push into him and the delicious stretch of his body accommodating the Alpha's cock was almost enough to send Yuri drooling helplessly. How could something so wrong feel so right? A last spark of fighting spirit welled up inside the Omega as he splayed his hands out across Jean's muscular shoulders and leaned up to stare at his boyfriend with half-lidded eyes.

"You're... a fucking asshole", he whimpered feebly before breaking down.

His chest heaved with every breath and the world was his witness that he was going to come again if Jean as much as moved a single inch.

The first harsh thrust was like a one-way ticket to cloud nine even though Yuri felt more like falling than being lifted upwards.

His second climax tore a broken cry from his throat alongside a gush of slick that eased the slide of Jean's cock even further and once the Alpha was sure Yuri hadn't actually screamed in pain, he set an almost brutal pace. It took him a mere second to find his rhythm - _their_ rhythm - and Yuri was gone, captured in a world where wave after wave of pleasure kept pushing him under without him ever being able to breathe. The rippling surface was always so close yet the orgasms kept coming, fucked out of him just like the pretty keens and moans and purrs as he clung to Jean, his lifeline in this ocean of lust.

Way too far from the shore, the only thing promising safety were those strong hands on his hips and in his hair, the lips latching onto his chest and the glistening fangs on the white column of neck he presented Jean with so willingly.

"This time I get to have you, all of you", the Alpha grunted as he scattered kisses all over Yuri's throat. "If you get pregnant, 's fine. I want you to carry my children. All of them. I want you to be the father of all my children. My Yuri, my beautiful little kitty cat."

It wasn't the fact that Jean was really telling him it was okay to get pregnant, it wasn't the affirmation that Jean wanted only him, it was the undying love in those words that brought the tears to Yuri's eyes. They gathered in his lashes and trembled there, glistening like morning dew in a spiderweb the sun shone down upon.

"Yes", he choked out helplessly, nodding as he wiped at his face in a pathetic attempt to hide that he was crying. "Yes, I want to have your children, Jean, please. I want... I-I w-want..."

His voice collapsed into a mess of broken sobs and he wound his arms tightly around the Alpha who just returned the embrace with equal vigor and buried his face in Yuri's hair, breathing deeply.

"I got you, kitty cat", Jean whispered comfortingly as he still rocked his hips, barely enough to keep Yuri up on his delirious high. "I got you, baby. It's alright, it's fine, shhh. You can let go, Yuri. I'll catch you, okay?"

His words snapped a string in half and two parts of the world drifted apart in slowmotion while Yuri cried out for his Alpha and clenched down _hard,_ making Jean suck in a sharp breath. The orgasm was forcefully dragged from the depths of his being, earth-shattering and better than anything he'd ever felt before as he pumped Yuri full of his hot seed, locking it inside with his knot.

Still, he kept his promise and when the little Omega in his lap tipped over the edge once more at the overwhelming sensation of being bred so thoroughly, Jean caught him at the bottom of this endless abyss, cradled him to his chest and held him until the tremors in Yuri's body had subsided.

The afterglow came slowly this time, a lazy exhaustion that seemed to seep from their every bone. Yuri pulled back slightly, just enough to lock their eyes and lips as he shifted and dropped his weight, taking Jean even deeper with a soft croon. One of his hands slid down to stroke his belly.

"God... how the fuck can you still come so much?", Yuri muttered, both awed and disgruntled.

Jean grinned tiredly as he leaned back into the soft cushions.

"You're sexy."

"You're an asshole. You scared me shitless when you went in raw. Never, never _ever_ do that again", the Omega snarled back at him. "You know exactly that it's a red day! What are we going to do if I really am pregnant now?"

For a moment, they just stared at eachother. Then, Jean's hand tentatively joined Yuri's and an endearingly soft smile spread across his face.

"Think of a few names we like so we can properly welcome the little one to our family."

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I love Pliroy and if any of ya want some more of it or have prompts or stuff for the ship, HIT ME!!!
> 
> Also most of this story is inspired by my sweet sweet friend and our roleplay serious this person is my favourite person on Earth now
> 
> (*˘︶˘*).｡*♡


End file.
